Malas combinaciones
by TacosAlPastor
Summary: Ruby era mucho más lista de lo que todos pensaban, Kenny era una terrible influencia y Butters estaba seguro de que por el mismo bien de la sociedad ellos dos no debían pasar tiempo juntos. Bunny, y ligero Creek (?)


Ruby miró con el temor reflejado en sus ojos el pequeño en sus manos.

El sello de la escuela secundaria de Soth Park adornaba la parte de adelante, mientras que por la parte trasera leyó las enormes letras negras.

"Ruby Tucker"

—A la cuenta de tres.—Sonó una voz de un chico, desde la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Vale.—Otra voz, que sonaba igual de nerviosa que la anterior.—Ike, empiezas.

—¿Porqué yo?

—Porque eres el que tiene menos posibilidades de salir mal.

—Demonios, Karen.—Maldijo, frustrado.

Tanto Ruby como Karen pudieron ver cada una desde su ordenador, con la sesión abierta de Skype, como Ike levantaba su sobre para que ambas pudieran verlo desde su webcam.

Imitaron la acción del pequeño judio, inseguras.

—Una.—Sostuvieron el sobre con ambas manos, temblorosos.

—Dos.—Cada quién abrió el suyo.

—...Tres.—Con miedo en los ojos, Karen sacó el contenido del sobre con los ojos cerrados.

Después de una pequeña batalla mental contra ella misma, acabó abriéndolos, mirando su contenido justo al mismo tiempo que sus dos mejores amigos.

Con el verdadero horror reflejado en el rostro, susurro, más para ella misma que para los demás:

—Carajo.

Ike, después de tragar pesado, fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Cuántas?

—Dos.—Contestó la hermanita de Kenny, con la mirada derrotada.—¿Y tú?

—Una.—Confesó avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.—¿Cómo estás tú, Ruby?

—Hasta la madre de jodida.—Dijo, estampando su cabeza contra el teclado.

—¿Tan mal?—Ike la miró, preocupado.

—Cuatro.—Bufó, en un susurro casi inaudible para sus compañeros.

—Jesucristo.

—Auch.

Ni Ike ni Karen encontraron las palabras necesarias para subirle el ánimo.

—¿Cómo demonios le dirás a tus padres que reprobaste cuatro materias?—Preguntó el canadiense, cuando se dio cuenta de que era mejor buscando soluciones que consolando.

—No sé.—Admitió, derrotada.—Van a matarme.

—Y que lo digas.—Se rascó la mejilla, avergonzado.—Si mi mamá se pone loca con una, no me imagino como estarás tú.

Ruby abrió los ojos para mirar detenidamente al judío, sorprendida.

—¡NO PUEDES DECIRLE A TU MADRE IKE!

El chico se cayó de la silla del susto.

Tenía los audífonos puestos y estaba seguro de que el grito de Ruby había disminuido al menos el ochenta porciento de sus capacidades auditivas.

Karen también los tenía puestos, pero no a un volumen tan alto, así que sólo hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿P-Pero porqué?—Se atrevió a cuestionar inocentemente la niña de cabellos marrones.

—¿Es qué acaso están locos?—Los miró, exagerando sorpresa.—Lo he decidido, no le diré nada a mis padres. Me matarían.—Hizo una mueca de dolor.—Y por ende, ustedes tampoco le dirán a los suyos. Si hay algo peor de que mi madre se entere de que reprobé, es que se entere por otras personas.

Ike y Karen intercambiaron miradas de inseguridad.

—¿Qué haremos, entonces?—Cuestiona Ike con desconfianza. Ruby no solía tener las ideas más sanas.

—Presentamos extraordinarios, sólo tenemos que esconder las boletas dos semanas hasta los exámenes extraordinarios de recuperación. Pasamos, y la hicimos.

—¿Ah sí?—Inquirió el Broflovski menor.—¿Y de dónde piensas sacar el dinero para pagar cuatro exámenes de recuperación, Ruby?

La Tucker se lleva una mano al mentón, pensando. Ike rueda los ojos, es increíble que la chica sea realmente terca en todo sentido de la palabra.

—Emm...—Karen, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, se une a la conversación con timidez.—Podría pedirle a mi hermano que nos ayudara a poner un negocio de...

—¡Hermano!—Gritó, victoriosa.—¡Eso es!

Se levanta de la silla de un brinco y sale de la habitación, dejando la sesión abierta, en donde Ike y Karen volvieron a compartir miradas, nerviosos.

Pero eso paso desapercibido para la niña de coletas, quién corría por los pasillos de su casa dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Si mal no se acordaba, Craig era experto en esconder boletas y citatorios de mala conducta hacia los padres cuando iba en secundaria. Claro, que después pasó a preparatoria y se volvió un completo descarado en cuanto a eso, ya ni siquiera haciendo el esfuerzo por disimular su desinterés en lo académico,

Estaba totalmente segura de que su hermano podría ayudarle o por lo menos aconsejarle, porque al fin y al cabo era su hermano, por lo tanto también era totalmente normal que vaya a recurrir a él en situaciones como esta.

—¡CRAIG!—Llamó, abriendo la puerta de golpe.—¡Craig, Craig, Cra-...!

Se quedó callada y quieta en su lugar, viendo con ojos incrédulos a las dos personas frente a ella.

Ninguna era Craig.

Ruby estaba acostumbrada a que su hermano llevara visitas, había visto más de una vez a casi todos sus amigos.

Tweek, Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Kevin, eran los más comunes.

Y en situaciones normales no se hubiera sorprendido de toparse con Kenny, (A quién conocía mayormente por Karen) o Butters.

Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado toparse con ambos, juntos.

Uno sobre el otro, ahora ellos miraban con sorpresa y miedo a la chiquilla que tenían en frente.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—Preguntó. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—¡Santa mierda!—Grita Kenny, sorprendido, mientras se sube su pantalón que hasta ese momento tenía a medio bajar y se pone la camiseta lo más rápido que puede.

—¡Ruby!—Butters se incorpora de un salto y se acomoda la ropa, con el rostro ardiendo.—¡S-Salchichas!

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeña criaturilla de la creación?—Kenny trata de sonar natural e inocente. Butters se palmea la frente mentalmente.

Ella se queda analizando la escena, con tranquilidad.

Cuando se da cuenta de que no se equivoca en sus conclusiones, les hace la seña con el dedo y da media vuelta sobre sus talones.

—Le voy a contar Craig.

Butters y Kenny miran con horror como la niña está realmente dispuesta a bajar las escaleras e irle a contar a su hermano. Normalmente Ruby no era una chismosa, pero si algún día Craig llegará a encontrar en su habitación a Ike y Karen a punto follar en su cama, le gustaría estar enterada, gracias.

—No, no, ¡No!—Butters le da un codazo a Kenny, pidiéndole con la mirada que haga algo.

Al final, quién había comenzado las "caricias" en el lugar inadecuado había sido él, por lo tanto era su deber resolverlo.

A Kenny, mientras tanto le daba igual que Craig se entere, ya que en ese aspecto era igual de descarado que él.

Pero al final los ojos llorosos y asustados de Butters hacen que se decida a tomar cartas en el asunto.

—No, no, no, pequeña.—Kenny la alcanza y le bloquea el camino, con la sonrisa más seductora y convincente que tiene. Solía funcionar con cualquier chica de secundaria.—No es necesario llegar a esos extremos, muñeca.

Ruby le mira asqueada.

Levanta una ceja, vuelve a hacerle la señal del dedo y retoma su camino hacia Craig.

Kenny hace una mueca de indignación, ante la indiferencia de Ruby. Mira a Butters, quién ahora está más pálido que un papel y parece que va a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Bueno.—Kenny se levanta de hombros, sin encontrar otra solución.—Tú lo pediste.

Ruby no sabe a qué se refiere hasta que deja de sentir el suelo en sus pies, y de un momento a otro se ve siendo cargada como bolsa de patatas por el hermano mayor de Karen.

Resignada, no le queda de otra que volver a levantarle el dedo de los dos, con el ceño fruncido.

Kenny entra con ella en el cuarto, cierra la puerta y trata de depositar a Ruby lo más sutilmente en la cama de Craig.

—Muy bien, señorita.—El mayor de los rubios se lleva ambas manos a la cintura, satisfecho con su trabajo, y mira a Stotch.—¿Y ahora qué?

—O-Oh cielos.—Comenta con nerviosismo.—Ojalá no esté tan molesta.

—Jodanse.—Masculla, con el mismo tono que pone Craig cuando algo le encabrona. Debe ser de familia.

Los dos rubios se miran levemente asustados por unos segundos.

—Qué grosera nos salió la niña.—Dice Kenny, riendo nervioso.

Ella sólo frunce el ceño más y se cruza de brazos.

—Bueno, va. A lo que vamos.—McCormick se inclina levemente para quedarse a su altura, poniendo la cara más inocente que tiene. Butters trata de imitarlo.—Bien Perla...

—Ruby.—Corrige Leopold inmediatamente, sonriendo nervioso.

—Ruby.—Repite, rodando los ojos y tratando de no sonar hastiado.—Lindo nombre.

—¿Porqué no te mueres?

La cara de Kenny hace otra mueca de indignación y espanto exagerada, y se lleva una mano al pecho, dramático.

—Jesús.—Articula viendo a Butters sorprendido, se acerca y le susurra con nada de disimulo al rubio.—Creo que la hermanita de Craig es el anticristo.

Stotch le mira con la misma sorpresa, y luego niega con la cabeza, desechando esa idea tan estúpida.

—Mira, pequeña.—Kenny comenzaba a perder la paciencia.—¿Sabes que son las mentirillas blancas?

—Te voy a patear el culo si sigues tratandome como retrasada mental.

—Maldición, mocosa mal educada, voy a-

—A llorar mucho si Craig se entera.—Interrumpe Butters, justo en el momento correcto.

Ruby mira a Leopold tratando de identificar si también pensaba que era una retrasada mental o simple y sencillamente él era muy inocente y lindo.

—Craig dice que mentir es malo.—Contesta al fin con inocencia fingida, cediendo ante Butters.

Ike se hubiera reído por la ironía si estuviera presente, sabiendo que Ruby era de todo menos una inocente palomita.

—Bueno, no siempre debe ser así.—Contesta, con su tono tranquilo y dulce de siempre.—Hay cosas que por respeto a la privacidad de los demás no se dicen o hacen.

—¿Cómo follar en el cuarto de su amigo cuando éste no está presente?

Touché.

Butters vuelve a palidecer y mira a Kenny, quién ahora se encuentra detrás de Ruby, buscando ayuda.

A cambio, McCormick mueve los labios exageradamente, enfatizando cada sílaba, y pronuncia algo que Leopold entiende como "An-ti-cris-to"

Sonríe de nuevo, nervioso, y se dirige otra vez a la chica.

—Si, hicimos mal y lo sabemos.—Admite, avergonzado.—Pero estamos realmente arrepentidos.

—Mmh.—Ruby hace una mueca de comprensión.—Entiendo. Entonces diganle ustedes a Craig.

—¡No podemos hacer eso!

—Creí que estaban arrepentidos...

—P-Pero...

—Suficiente.—Declaró Kenny, cansado de ver como Ruby manejaba a su antojo al pequeño Stotch.—Escuchame bien, pequeña hija de Satanás, Craig no puede enterarse de esto de ninguna forma.

—¿Así es cómo te diriges a una pobre niña indefensa, pendejo chupavergas?

Kenny soltó una carcajada por la ironía.

La niña le caía bien.

—Ya basta de rodeos.—Jala la silla del escritorio de Craig, la acomoda frente a la cama donde Ruby estaba, y toma asiento en ella, para quedar cara a cara.—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Ruby dibuja una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Ya comenzaban a entenderse.

—Plata.—Dice, con seguridad en sus palabras.

—¿Cuánta?

—Doscientos dólares.

—¡Jesucristo! ¡¿A quién has matado?!

En realidad Ruby no necesitaba tanto.

De hecho, con veinte le bastaban, pero quería divertirse un rato.

Kenny intercambia una mirada de sorpresa con el otro rubio.

—S-Salchichas, Ruby.—Stotch vuelve a hablar.—No tenemos tanto.

—Doscientos verdes, o no hay trato.

—¿Seguro que no quieres una muñeca, o un vestidito, o un juego de té...?—Kenny es interrumpido por Ruby, quién le alza el dedo de en medio (Otra vez).—A tu edad yo era feliz con un pedazo de madera y un carrito de juguete.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

—No lo sé, ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve?—Butters y Ruby lo miran sorprendidos.—Es difícil decirlo con esta cosa en la cabeza.

Se queja, señalando su famosa capucha que le tapaba casi toda la cara, y que se había puesto justo después de que Ruby los descubriera en el acto.

—Tengo 14.—Contestó, ofendida. Si bien era bastante bajita para una chica de su edad, le molestaba que por eso la trataran como una niña. Además, seguía siendo un par de centímetros más alta que Karen.

—¿Enserio?—Kenny se quitó la capucha de un tirón, dejando libre sus rubios mechones despeinados. Butters se sonrojo un poco.—¿Te han dicho que eres bastante bajita para tu edad?—La chica hace un esfuerzo increíble por no levantarse a patearle las bolas.—Bueno, como sea. No tenemos tanto.

—Bien.—Se logra parar de un salto de la cama, da un par de pasos en dirección a la salida y, aunque Butters estaba tan blanco como una hoja, Kenny no tenía intención de detenerle. No iba a caer en el juego de una niña.—Le voy a decir a Karen también.

Dice, regocijandose internamente cuando escucha el quejido horrorizado de Kenneth.

—¡No, no, no, no NO!—Grita, cubriendo la puerta con su cuerpo para que Ruby no pasara. Ella le mira, exigiendo una explicación.—No tengo doscientos grandes ahora. Pero creo que sé como ambos podemos ganarlos y ser felices al mismo tiempo...

Craig caminaba por las calles, con el mismo semblante aburrido de siempre y su mejor amigo Tweek a su lado.

—Ngh, camina más rápido Craig.—Apresuró el rubio tratando de aumentar el paso.

Tucker le miró con una ceja alzada.

Caminando con su velocidad normal, ya habría dejado a Tweek atrás hace mucho, y si estaba caminando súper lento era porque precisamente quería evitar obligarle a caminar más rápido. Además, tampoco quería regresar a casa tan pronto, sabiendo que Kenny y Butters le esperaban ahí.

Los cuatro estaban haciendo un trabajo de ciencias en un equipo que el maestro les había asignado, y para ser honesto no estaba muy feliz con eso.

Con Butters no tenía problema alguno, pero Kenny podía llegar a ser algo... coqueto (Por no decir puta barata).

Por él, Kenny podía cogerse a quién quiera, sea hombre, mujer o cualquier cosa con un hoyo.

Pero le encabronaba ferozmente cuando le coqueataba a Tweek con descaro frente a él.

No, no eran celos, Tweek era su mejor amigo y sólo buscaba su bien. Y definitivamente su bien no estaba junto aquél rubio de sonrisa perversa, si para su seguridad tenía que estar con alguien entonces tenía que ser con él.

Okay, tal vez si estaba celoso.

Pero a quién le importa, de todos modos Tweek era demasiado paranoico con el resto de las cosas como para notarlo, y si bien comenzaba a sospechar que McCormick sabía de sus celos y lo hacía por joder, con un buen puñetazo en la mejilla se arreglaba todo (Al menos para él).

—Qué flojera caminar rápido tan temprano en la mañana.—Se excusó, ahogando un bostezo.

Tweek le miró indignado, pero justo en ese momento otro de sus espasmos por nervios lo atacó y tuvo que sostener con más fuerza una de las tantas cartulinas que sostenía.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?—Preguntó, con indiferencia en su voz para que no notara su preocupación. No espero su respuesta y le quitó varias cartulinas para suavizarle el peso.

—Estoy bien ngh, no tenías porque hacer eso.—Se quejó.—Cargar tantas cartulinas debe ser bastante presión para ti.

—No lo es.—Rió un poco.

Había salido con Tweek a comprar los materiales para su trabajo, dejando a Kenny y Butters en su habitación. No le parecía muy buena idea, pero era necesario si quería mantener al hermano mayor de Karen alejado de su mejor amigo.

Tweek contempló casi hipnotizado la sonrisa de Tucker. Muy pocas veces estaba de tan buen humor, y en cierta parte le alegraba ser parte de su felicidad.

Aunque nunca diría lo feliz que le pone ver a Craig tan feliz.

—¡AAAAACK, NO!—Se regaña a si mismo.—Mucha presión.

Craig está apunto de preguntarle que coño le pasaba cuando se da cuenta de que ya están frente a su casa.

Así que decide dejarlo pasar.

Saca sus llaves para abrir la puerta, pero duda un momento cuando la ve ya abierta.

Mira a Tweek, como si él fuera quién supiera porqué, y este se sobresalta enseguida.

—¡OH DIOS, CRAIG! ¡LA PUERTA ESTÁ ABIERTA! ¡ESTÁ ABIERTA, ABIERTA, ALGUIEN ENTRO!

—Tweek...

—¿Y si es un asesino? ¡¿Y si estaba furioso!? ¡¿Y SI YA ENTRÓ, VIOLÓ A BUTTERS, SE LLEVÓ A TU HERMANITA Y MATÓ A KENNY!?

—Eso me haría tan feliz.

—¡AAAAAACK! ¡NO CRAIG, NO!—Craig veía con preocupación como se jalaba sus rubios cabellos. Le tomó de las manos con calma para que parara, pero no pudo evitar que Tweek siguiente temblando y exagerando todo.—¡No van a encontrar al culpable y nos echarán la culpa a nosotros! ¡NOS VAN A METER A LA CÁRCEL Y VAMOS A MORIR CRAIG!

—Tweek...

—NGH.

—¡Tweek!

—¡AAAAAAAACK!

—Calmate.—Craig le acarició la cabeza. Solía calmar de esa forma al rubio cuando nadie los veía.—Seguramente dejamos la puerta abierta y no lo notamos.

A Tweek no le queda de otra que asentir inseguro.

Craig entra a la casa despacio.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que habían cerrado la puerta, pero decirlo sería terminar de destruir los nervios de Tweek.

Se sobresalta cuando siente como el rubio se cuelga de su chaqueta para sentir seguridad y poder entrar también.

Le parece algo adorable de su parte, así que decide no decir nada al respecto.

Suben las escaleras, con cuidado.

Llegan al pasillo, y se sorprenden.

Craig esperaba cualquier cosa al llegar a casa.

Desde un ladrón hasta Kenny follando con Butters sobre su cama (Craig ya sabía lo que esos dos hacían cuando estaban a solas. Aunque ambos lo negaban, no era ningún tonto).

Tucker mira a Tweek, y nota como regresan los temblores de este.

—¡Oh dios! Ngh ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero ni el mismo Craig sabía porque había harta gente haciendo cola para entrar a su habitación.

Mira a todos lados, buscando respuestas, hasta que al final logra ver un cartel colgando sobre la puerta, y siente como le hierve la sangre con odio.

"El putero de Kenny & Ruby"

Iba a matarlo.

Iba a encontrar a Kenny y golpearlo una y otra vez hasta su muerte.

—Te odio tanto, Kenny.—Dice, para el mismo.

Aunque Tweek lo escucha y se sobresalta un poco.

—Ese maldito cabrón de McCormick abrió un putero en mi habitación y metió a mi hermanita en sus pendejadas.

Tweek abre los ojos, digiriendo la información.

—No vayas a matarlo, AAAACK.

Pero Craig no contesta.

Toma del brazo a Tweek y se abre paso en la multitud, hasta llegar al frente, y toparse a Eric bien peinado, vestido de negro y con lentes oscuros.

—Tienen que hacer fila.—Ordena, con voz autoritaria.

—No voy a hacer fila para entrar a mi jodido cuarto.

—No puedo dejarlos pasar si no hacen fila.

Craig comienza a perder la paciencia.

—Quiero hablar con McCormick.

Eric lo piensa unos segundos.

Saca un cuaderno y comienza a pasar las hojas.

—¿Nombre?

—Déjame pasar, gordo pendejo de mierda.

—Nop.—Eric niega con la cabeza, fingiendo inocencia.—No hay ningún "Gordo pendejo de mierda" en la lista.

—Carajo Cartman, déjame pasar a mi puta habitación o te pateo el culo.

—Pfft, alguien amaneció con más arena en la vagina de la que comúnmente tiene hoy.—Craig le mira feo. Cartman rueda los ojos, suelta un suspiro, se hace a un lado y le deja pasar.

Antes de entrar, Craig se dirige a la multitud de la puerta.

—Los quiero a todos fuera de mi casa en dos minutos. O McCormick no será el único muerto hoy.

Cuando entra a su habitación, todos salen increíblemente rápido del lugar.

Nadie quería ver a un Craig Tucker realmente molesto.

Una vez adentro, otra descarga de coraje recorre su cuerpo.

Hay música a todo volumen, luces de extravagantes colores, montones de gente bailando y una mesa enorme en medio de todos.

Sabe donde va a encontrar al culpable cuando ve a Butters bailando nerviosamente sobre el escenario, con peluca y un exceso de maquillaje mal puesto.

Vuelve a tomar a Tweek, pero esta vez de la mano, y se acerca al escenario, en donde encuentra a Kenny lanzándole piropos al pobre Leopold y grabando todo con una cámara.

—Fuera todos.—Ordena, con voz seria. Nadie sabe qué esta pasando.—¡Fuera todos de mi habitación AHORA!

No hace falta que lo diga por tercera vez.

La habitación queda casi vacía en menos de un minuto, hasta el mismo Tweek se hubiera ido de no haber sido porque Craig le tenía agarrado de la mano.

—Tú.—Escupe con furia en sus palabras, señalando al supuesto culpable de todo.

—Hola Craig.—Kenneth sonríe, confiado. Butters baja del escenario, asustado y se quita la peluca rápidamente.

—Tienes treinta segundos para excusarte antes de que te parta la cara.—Ordena. Hasta al mismo Tweek le asusta la amenaza.—No importa que me digas, de todos modos te la partire, pero me gustaría saber la razón antes de hacerlo.

Kenny se rasca la nuca, nervioso.

Esconde a Butters detrás de su espalda, por si las cosas se ponen realmente feas.

Era hora de decir la verdad.

—Estuve a punto de coger con Butters en tu habitación. Tu hermanita me descubrió y quería extorsionarme, me cobró doscientos dólares con tal de no decirle a Karen, pero sabes que soy pobre y no tengo ni un quinto.—Dijo con descaro en sus palabras.—Así que vestimos a Butters de chica para abrir un putero y así saciar su necesidad de dinero y mi calentura.

—Kenny.—Craig lo miró, sin cambiar su expresión.—Voy a matarte una, y otra, y otra vez.

Kenneth no tenía miedo.

Estaba preparado para el puñetazo de su vida.

No le importaba, había valido la pena, y lo haría de nuevo si tuviera la oportunidad. No se arrepentia de nada.

Pero en vez de eso, el instinto de hermano mayor de Craig se activó, para salvación del rubio.

—¿Dónde coño está Ruby?

Justo en ese momento, escucharon un par de ahorcadas en el baño.

Craig, temiendo lo peor, corrió hacía ahí y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Ruby sentada en el suelo, vomitando y seguramente, ebria.

—¿Emborrachaste a mi hermanita, cabrón de mierda?

—Se veía muy tensa.—Se excusó, levantándose de hombros.—Le dije que se tranquilizara, que no te molestarías tanto y que tomara una copa. Al parecer me hizo ca-...

Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo del azabache.

—¡D-Dios mío!—Butters corrió a ayudarle.

Craig se acercó, pero a su hermanita.

Tweek le imitó, también se le veía preocupado.

—Oye.—Sin saber como inicar la conversación bien, le tocó suavemente el hombro.—¿Estás bien?

Ruby soltó una carcajada. Se limpió el vomito de la boca con su muñeca y le miró, sonriendo con superioridad.

—Mejor que nunca.—Del bolsillo de su chamarra, sacó un fajo de billetes y se los restrego a ambos en la cara.—Soy asquerosamente rica.

Segundo oneshot(?)

No tengo mucho que decir, reprobe 4 materias de 6 que tengo (De ahí la idea del fic) y me iré a extraordinarios de recuperación, por lo cual estaré ausente como por tres semanas, no tendré internet porque no quiero distraerme de nuevo, no estudiar y repetir año (?)

No, no señor ;-;

Así que mañana subo esto a FF y me desconecto del mundo por casi un mes, adiós, las amo(?)


End file.
